Things we lost in the fire
by Everald
Summary: En 5ème année à Poudlard, Lux Flint est soudain approchée par Tom Jedusor, intéressé par ses talents en soins aux créatures magiques, notamment ses connaissances sur les basilics... Ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, rivalités, intrigues au sein du Club de Slug, une sombre année s'annonce...
1. Premier contact

**DISCLAIMER : **L'univers d'Harry Potter, Tom Jedusor, Poudlard, les différents professeurs, le cadre, les sortilèges et autres appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Seuls Ulrik et Lux m'appartiennent vraiment.

**RATING :** K+

**NOTE :** Désolée pour ce pavé, j'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira et que vous continuerez à me suivre, cette fanfic devrait être plutôt longue donc il y a de quoi m'occuper et vous occuper aussi ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**THINGS WE LOST IN THE FIRE**

**Chapitre I**

* * *

**« Préfète ? Comment ont-ils bien pu te choisir comme préfète ? Ce sont les Sangs-de-bourbe qui décident des préfets, c'est ça. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont choisi une Traîtresse à son sang telle que toi ! Tu me dégoûtes. Ne reviens plus jamais à la maison, je ne te considère même pas comme ma fille. Tu fais honte à notre noble famille, mon père Augustus doit se retourner dans sa tombe, et je ne le comprends que trop bien. Des descendants de Peverell, que nous sommes, petite traînée ! Des Sangs-Purs nom de dieu, des vrais ! Des Flint, pas des bouseux de moldus arrivistes ! »**

La Beuglante, d'une couleur rouge criarde, arrêta enfin de hurler et retomba sur le sol en une pluie de morceaux de papier déchiré. Lux, un sourire plutôt froid sur le visage, donna un petit coup de sa baguette et les vestiges de la lettre magique disparurent. Avec un soupir, elle se remit à manger avec appétit la nourriture délicieuse préparée par une armée d'elfes de maison, sous le regard des autres élèves. Avides de ragots, l'arrivée d'une Beuglante ne passait jamais inaperçue, et pour cause, peu de sorciers en recevaient… Alors il n'y avait pas vraiment de mal à dévisager avec des yeux ronds ceux qui avaient le malheur de tomber sur une de ces lettres hurlantes. Et puis, il faut dire que le contenu de celle qui venait de décharger son contenu était plutôt intéressant.

Lux, elle, s'en contrefichait. Elle avait bien trop l'habitude des remarques ombrageuses de son hystérique de père, aussi elle se contentait la plupart du temps de hausser les épaules quand ses amis s'indignaient de sa situation familiale et de s'amuser des états d'âme de son paternel Ebenzer Flint, qui avait décidé de la considérer comme traître à son sang depuis que, âgée de 6 ans, elle lui avait avoué son béguin pour un jeune moldu du voisinage. C'était une réaction vraiment exagérée, mais il faut dire qu'Ebenzer aurait préféré un héritier mâle, histoire de perpétuer son nom, et ainsi la lignée pure des Flint. La famille de Lux s'enorgueillissait de plus d'être descendante de la famille Peverell, aussi ancienne que noble. Ricanant à l'idée de son père paradant dans la rue et arrêtant les passants pour leur faire part de son ascendance, elle se resservit une part de pain d'épice, sous le regard légèrement soucieux de son meilleur ami, Ulrik, qui s'inquiétait parfois de l'attitude d'Ebenzer envers elle.

Celle-ci lui adressa néanmoins un petit sourire en enfournant une tranche de gâteau dans sa bouche. C'était une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année, à l'épaisse chevelure brune et bouclée et aux yeux d'un vert anis tirant sur le doré. Et comme la lettre venait de l'indiquer, à l'occasion de son entrée en cinquième année à Poudlard, elle avait été choisie pour être préfète des Serdaigles, tout comme Ulrik. Il faut dire que les deux faisaient la paire: l'un était studieux et poli, l'autre téméraire et impertinente. L'un attirait l'attention et bavardait avec tout le monde, l'autre n'était pas très loquace et passait de longs moments seule. De plus, Ulrik avait le don de canaliser Lux. Et de l'obliger à rendre ses devoirs à temps, entre autres talents.

.

Une rumeur montait dans les rangs d'élèves, et le préfet des bleus et bronzes leva la tête, contrairement à son amie qui avait le visage résolument baissé sur son assiette. Un adolescent à la haute stature passait entre les tables, assuré, d'une démarche aussi élégante que s'il était un prince. Il s'approchait dangereusement de la table allouée aux Serdaigles… Ulrik commença à hausser les sourcils, avant de reconnaître en l'inconnu Jedusor, le préfet des Serpentards. Il lui adressa alors un hochement de tête amical. Ayant chacun leur succès auprès des jeunes sorcières, une légère rivalité existait entre les deux garçons, encouragée par les potins, cependant le Serdaigle bavardait parfois avec son homologue et avait décidé qu'il l'aimait bien, pour son intelligence comme pour son charisme.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il constata que le Serpentard s'arrêtait à son niveau… Il ouvrit la bouche dans le but de lui demander la raison de ceci, mais Jedusor le devança, s'adressant à Lux :

« **Excuse-moi, c'est toi à qui on a adressé une Beuglante, n'est-ce pas ?** »

La sorcière resta murée dans un silence éloquent, souriant à moitié de façon moqueuse, mais toujours résolument plongée dans la contemplation de son assiette. Jedusor s'était exprimé d'une voix posée, courtoise, mesurée. Le ton était savamment travaillé pour ne laisser transparaître qu'un intérêt poli, et son visage était de même légèrement souriant, engageant à poursuivre la conversation. Bien entendu, puisque Flint avait décidé de considérer son repas comme bien plus important, elle ne pouvait profiter de l'expression de son interlocuteur. Elle se contentait pour le moment d'apprécier sa voix parfaitement dosée, sans se douter vraiment de l'identité du garçon. Lux ne frayait pas avec les autres. Lux connaissait les autres comme eux la connaissait : de nom. Elle, c'était un petit mystère, une sorte d'électron libre, un petit miracle qui ne suivait pas le flot d'élèves, qui se dressait les bras tendus à contre-courant de cette masse hétéroclite de sorciers, seule, résolue dans sa solitude grandissante, dans ce mépris des règles sociales.

Elle prit le temps de savourer une autre bouchée de sa tranche de pain d'épice, qu'elle mangeait à une lenteur calculée, histoire de faire languir l'inconnu qui tentait de l'identifier. Enfin, alors qu'Ulrik s'apprêtait à répondre à sa place, probablement embarrassé face à ce silence et cette situation inattendue, elle se décida à s'exprimer.

« **Oui, c'est moi**, fit-elle, légèrement abrupte. **Pourquoi donc ?** »

Disant cela, elle leva la tête, se retrouvant nez à nez avec le préfet des Serpentards. En une fraction de seconde, la sorcière se demanda si la Beuglante allait lui attirer des ennuis... Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec Tom Jedusor auparavant, ni ne l'avait approché, puisqu'elle s'était dérobée au traditionnel speech destiné aux préfets dans le Poudlard Express, obligeant Ulrik à y aller tout seul. Bien que la réputation grandissante du bel adolescent soit arrivée à ses oreilles, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé la curiosité de le voir de plus près. De plus, elle n'avait rien de spécial qui fit que celui qu'on décrivait comme _le sorcier le plus doué de sa génération_ s'intéresse à elle. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

C'est pourquoi, sans ciller, elle endura les yeux noirs de Jedusor, qui, sans nul doute, devaient l'examiner dans ses moindres détails, et la beauté froide de son visage pâle encadré par de courts cheveux noirs. Il portait encore quelques traces de l'enfance, mais transparaissaient les prémices d'une perfection encore plus grande. C'était pour le moins perturbant, et pour Lux qui n'aimait pas spécialement la compagnie, être dévisagée ainsi la mettait mal à l'aise. Aussi courte que fut l'inspection du garçon, elle en ressentit des frissons sur son échine.

«** J'ai entendu que tu étais de la famille des Peverell… Est-ce vrai ? **

— **C'est possible, oui. Ca dépendra toujours de qui proviendra la question.**

— **Tom Jedusor, le… préfet des Serpentards.**

— **Et bien, enchantée, Tom. Tout Poudlard parle de toi, félicitations.**

— **Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, vu la litanie de ce matin… Tu t'appelles ?**

— **Lux. Vu la Beuglante, j'imagine que je n'ai même pas besoin d'ajouter mon nom de famille. **»

C'était de loin la discussion la plus inutile qu'elle avait eu depuis longtemps, et étant donné le mal que se donnait la jeune fille pour éviter les discussions, cela voulait dire beaucoup. Ulrik, une main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille, avait observé l'échange avec une pointe d'intérêt qui était vite retombée, voyant que la conversation ne menait nulle part. Il avait fini par discuter avec d'autres membres de sa maison, tout en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil aux deux sorciers.

Brusquement, la préfète des Serdaigles se leva, légèrement agacée par cet échange aussi stérile qu'une lande désertique. Avec un sourire délicieusement moqueur, elle déclara à Jedusor que cela avait été un immense plaisir de le rencontrer, et sortit, sa sacoche de cours sur l'épaule.

* * *

« **Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer un Philtre de la Paix ! Rien de tel après l'anxiété du matin, n'est-ce pas, Mlle Flint ? **»

Un ricanement se répandit dans la salle de potions, à la réplique du professeur Slughorn. La concernée, elle, se concentra sur la potion demandée, et dans un mouvement brusque, elle ouvrit son manuel, sortit les ingrédients sur la table et se mit au travail, sous le regard amusé de ses compagnons de table et du directeur de Serpentard, qui étouffa même un petit gloussement.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Ulrik rangeait ses affaires, ayant obtenu la légère vapeur argentée que préconisait le manuel. Quelques autres élèves avaient eux aussi eu droit à une vapeur à la teinte semblable, et Slughorn semblait particulièrement satisfait, se promenant entre les chaudrons joyeusement. Lorsqu'il arriva à celui de Lux en fredonnant une vieille chanson, il s'arrêta en ménageant un effet théâtral, comme à son habitude, se penchant sur le contenu du récipient en cuivre.

« **Hoho ! Votre potion risquerait plus d'endormir définitivement son destinataire que de calmer son anxiété, Mlle Flint**, dit-il d'un ton léger et affable qui fit sourire sa classe.

— **Justement. On appelle ça un Philtre de Paix. Ne dit-on pas que la véritable paix apparait dans la mort ? Ou… le sommeil éternel, quelque chose comme ça. **»

Le professeur eut un moment de silence figé, et Lux se dit un instant qu'il ressemblait étrangement à la statue d'un vieux morse aux proportions étranges et à la perruque blonde. Elle redouta un instant de faire perdre des points pour sa maison à cause de son impertinence, mais c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. A vrai dire, durant tout le cours, elle avait été si absorbée par des pensées concernant son père et Jedusor qu'elle avait fini par mélanger les deux, et emplie d'une agitation considérable à leur égard, elle avait inconsciemment doublé les doses de manière à créer une potion mortelle qui aurait pu mettre un terme définitif à leur existence.

« **Hoho ! En voilà une qui ne manque pas de cran ! 5 points pour Serdaigle, histoire de récompenser cette preuve d'esprit. **»

Sur cette phrase, Horace Slughorn conclut son cours, alors que la sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure se faisait entendre. Lux n'eut le temps d'apercevoir que la tignasse blonde d'Ulrik tant celui-ci s'empressa de quitter la salle. Il devait probablement avoir un cours de plus, certainement astronomie ou une idiotie du genre. Ils se retrouveraient plus tard, à la salle commune.

* * *

La préfète des Serdaigles rejoignit la porte qui débouchait sur l'extérieur, et accueillit la légère bruine qui tombait avec soulagement. Après la salle surchauffée de Slughorn, pleine de vapeurs de potions, la pluie lui faisait du bien. De plus, peu de gens se risquaient dehors lorsqu'il commençait à pleuvoir, on préférait la sécurité du château. Lux se mit à l'abri sous un arbre, et sortit son manuel de soin aux créatures magiques. C'était de loin sa manière préférée, et de plus, elle se montrait particulièrement douée pour apprivoiser les êtres étranges qu'on leur présentait, tout comme elle était brillante en métamorphose.

Au bout d'un moment, Flint se rapprocha du bord du lac et finit par y tremper les pieds. Des sirènes vivaient dans le lac, entre autres, et quelquefois on pouvait voir le reflet de leurs écailles… Elle ne désespérait pas de réussir un jour à leur parler.

La sorcière entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais ses longs cheveux noirs faisaient barrage tandis qu'elle regardait l'eau, elle ne pouvait voir qui était le perturbateur. Enfin, elle avait des soupçons mais ne _voulait_ pas savoir qui était le crétin qui s'était assis près d'elle.

« **Il paraît que tu t'y connais en créatures magiques ?**

— **Pour quelqu'un qui connait mon nom depuis deux heures, tu sembles bien informé.**

— **Peut-être bien, **fit Jedusor d'une voix sans timbre en esquissant pourtant un léger sourire.

— **Hmpf, **répondit la Serdaigle sans conviction, même si devant l'attention que lui accordait le séduisant garçon, il était difficile de ne pas fléchir.

— **Et… **-on sentait qu'il tachait de retenir la pointe d'excitation dans sa voix-** c'est pour un devoir… est-ce que tu t'y connais en basilic ?** »


	2. Distances

**DISCLAIMER :** L'univers d'Harry Potter, Tom Jedusor, Poudlard, les différents professeurs, le cadre, les sortilèges et autres appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Seuls Ulrik, Lux et Romola m'appartiennent.

**RATING :** K+

**NOTE :** J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez (même s'il est plus court que le précédent ! Je suis désolée pour les puristes, j'ai interprété à ma façon Tom et sa cinquième année, alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop. Merci à Just For Read et Lilisu de suivre la fanfic , et à Cha pour son review. Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

**THINGS WE LOST IN THE FIRE**

**Chapitre II**

* * *

Lux leva la tête et jeta un regard aigu au Serpentard, soudain prodigieusement intéressée par ses propos.

— **Peut-être bien**, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. C'était une réponse qui ne menait nulle part, mais une vague sensation d'aversion pour Jedusor la poussait à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

— **Il ne me semble pas que le professeur Brûlopot ait donné des devoirs sur les basilics aux 5****ème**** années, pourtant… **ajouta-t-elle en le jaugeant avec une attention accrue.

— **Mais qui sommes-nous pour juger des décisions des professeurs ?**

La sorcière conserva un silence plutôt respectueux, pour une fois. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans un débat houleux avec le garçon et souhaitait que tout ceci se termine au plus vite, même si elle demeurait curieuse de l'intérêt soudain du préfet pour elle, qui passait plutôt inaperçue dans la masse des élèves. Lux faisait d'ailleurs tout pour paraître la plus insignifiante possible pour qu'on la laisse tranquille, même si on se rendait compte en lui parlant qu'elle était d'une impertinence étonnante. Elle s'appliquait à ne pas travailler trop dur, sauf dans ses deux matières préférées, et même si elle avait déjà écopé de tonnes de punitions, rien dans sa personne ne pouvait intéresser Jedusor. Lui avait la réputation d'avoir toujours des fidèles autour de lui, et d'avoir de très bonnes relations avec tous les sorciers les plus talentueux de Poudlard…

Tom se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle, parfaitement à l'aise, penchant son beau visage sur celui de la jeune fille. Lux pouvait sentir son odeur, un mélange de senteurs puissant et étrangement rassurant, herbe mouillée par la pluie, vieux livres et bois, avec quelque chose de métallique.

— **Etant donné tes compétences… Je… je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider. Peu de gens s'intéressent aux créatures magiques et… comme j'ai entendu dire que tu étais très douée… **

Il marqua une pause parfaitement mesurée, mettant ce qu'il fallait d'hésitation pour paraître sincère. Malgré ses réticences, Lux poussa un soupir et abdiqua.

— **Bon, OK, je veux bien t'aider. **

— **Merci… **dit-il.

Et il s'éclipsa. Il s'éclipsa avec ses manières nobles et élégantes, son sourire parfaitement calculé. Bien que ses robes soient des vêtements d'occasion, des habits presque pauvres, elles lui allaient aussi bien que n'importe quelle tenue luxueuse. Oui, il portait bien son surnom, le prince des Serpentards.

* * *

Plus d'une heure plus tard, la pluie se mit à tomber à grosses gouttes, et Lux se décida à rejoindre sa salle commune. Elle faillit ne pas entrer. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour trouver la réponse à l'énigme de sa salle commune. Heureusement, la jeune fille fut rejointe par une Serdaigle de 6ème année, Romola, qui trouva la réponse. Elles purent entrer dans la salle bondée à cause de la pluie, la plupart se collant près de la cheminée histoire de glaner un peu de chaleur.

— **Alors, il parait que tu traines avec Jedusor, Lux ? **demanda Romola.

La concernée répondit d'un grognement peu invitant. Décidemment, les rumeurs se répandaient vite à Poudlard…

— **J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller à la soirée d'Halloween avec lui**, ajouta-t-elle avec reproche.

Lux faillit cracher le jus de citrouille qu'elle venait de porter à sa bouche.

— **Une soirée d'Halloween ? Quelle soirée d'Halloween ?**

En posant cette question, la préfète des Bleus et Bronzes perdait toute crédibilité, mais peu lui importait. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait toujours pourquoi le directeur l'avait choisie pour représenter les Serdaigles. Romola la toisait froidement, à présent.

— **Slughorn organise une soirée. Seul le club de Slug est invité, mais on peut y emmener quelqu'un. Ne t'avise surtout pas de toucher à **_**un seul **_**des cheveux de Tom****d'ici là.**

La voix de la Serdaigle était montée dans les aigus, et, en adressant un dernier regard flamboyant à sa préfète, elle fit demi-tour, lui envoyant ses longs cheveux châtains dans le visage, et monta dans son dortoir. Un ricanement monta d'un coin de la salle, près du feu. C'était Ulrik qui riait franchement, ayant aperçu l'air profondément vexé de Romola, avant qu'elle ne se réfugie dans la partie réservée aux filles. Un peu abasourdie, Lux alla s'installer contre le fauteuil qu'occupait son meilleur ami, repliant ses longues jambes et posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Elle regardait les flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée, pensive. Ulrik ébouriffa la chevelure brune de Flint, esquissant un léger sourire, tandis qu'il lisait distraitement un chapitre de son manuel d'histoire de la magie.

— **Tu sais, Tom est venu me parler, à moi aussi. Il est vraiment sympa en fait.**

— **Pardon ?**

Lux se redressa tout d'un coup, fixant le sorcier d'un air de totale incompréhension.

— **Mais c'est un crétin !** persifla-t-elle, parlant à voix basse afin qu'on ne l'entende pas.

— **Un crétin avec qui tu discutes de soins aux créatures magiques ?**

La Serdaigle resta silencieuse. De façon tout à fait inédite, ses joues se colorèrent de rouge sans qu'on puisse savoir si c'était dû à sa gêne ou sa contrariété.

— **C'est fou comme la moitié de Poudlard semble être bien plus au courant de ma vie privée que moi**, lança-t-elle sèchement.

Un silence froid s'installa entre eux, et Lux ne fit rien pour le briser, s'éloignant un peu de son ami. Elle trouvait un peu trop étrange que Jedusor se mette soudainement à se rapprocher d'Ulrik. Qu'il essaie de faire connaissance avec elle l'était encore plus…

* * *

Les jours suivants, Ulrik et Lux ne se parlèrent que peu, ne s'échangeant que les formules de politesse élémentaires. La jeune fille enrageait. Premièrement, elle savait qu'Ulrik, qui n'avait pas pris les mêmes options qu'elle, avait de nombreux cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec leur préfet, et il arrivait que la sorcière aperçoive son ami avec Jedusor. C'était étrange de voir Ulrik réduit à l'état de vassal, lui qui occupait d'habitude la place de chef. Et inquiétant, pensais Lux. Deuxièmement, des rumeurs déplaisantes avaient commencé à se répandre sur la demoiselle, fortement encouragées par la Beuglante de son père. Ainsi on inventait toutes sortes d'histoires pour expliquer le fait qu'Ebenzer la traite de Traître à son sang. De plus, on se demandait comment avait-elle pu devenir préfète, et de quels artifices elle avait usé pour obtenir cette place.

Piquée au vif, Lux faisait de son mieux pour remplir son rôle. Il en allait de son honneur mais surtout de celui de sa maison. Au bout de deux semaines, elle se rendit compte que cela ne pouvait marcher si elle n'était pas épaulée par son meilleur ami. Elle se sentait un peu perdue, sans lui, mais refusait de reconnaître qu'elle avait eu tort de s'emporter de façon aussi stupide contre lui. Heureusement, Ulrik était bien moins ombrageux que la demoiselle, et ce fut lui qui s'excusa, en fin de compte. Lux marmonna que ce n'était pas grave, beaucoup trop fière pour avouer qu'elle était en tort, et la dispute fut oubliée.

A mesure qu'Ulrik parlait du préfet des Serpentards, la méfiance de son amie diminuait. De plus, elle tint parole, et passa de nombreuses heures à la bibliothèque, à potasser une masse grandissante de livres pouvant contenir des informations sur les basilics. Elle se réservait un peu de temps dans la journée pour en discuter avec Jedusor. Il était agréable, poli et charismatique, et il fallait avouer que passer du temps avec lui était de l'avis de tous un grand plaisir.

Mais Lux ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait pour lui une sorte d'aversion inexplicable, et ressentir sa présence à côté d'elle la mettait dans un état d'agitation bouillonnante. Elle savait que chaque fibre de son corps la poussait à se lever, à partir et à ne plus jamais revenir. Pourtant, chaque jour, elle faisait le difficile trajet jusqu'à lui, contemplant le beau visage d'un air revêche, lui donnant ce qu'il voulait. Chaque jour, elle passait un temps fou à lire les livres les plus douteux pour ce Serpentard qu'elle détestait.

* * *

C'était là l'un des nombreux talents de Tom Jedusor, il arrivait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Lux, bien qu'éprouvant de l'animosité pour ce beau jeune homme exceptionnellement doué, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse, tentée par cette nouvelle expérience. Elle avait été prise au piège de la façon la plus simple du monde, et à présent, il ne fallait qu'attendre un peu, et la demoiselle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait. Il avait suffit de quelques phrases prononcées d'une façon savamment calculée, et la Serdaigle avait accepté de lui fournir tous les renseignements nécessaires sur les basilics, prenant même le risque de se faire prendre dans la Réserve sans autorisation. Le Serpentard savait que même si elle était interrogée, elle ne dévoilerait pour rien au monde la raison de cet intérêt soudain pour les reptiles géants. Bien sûr, il aurait pu faire ces recherches lui-même, mais il était tellement plus agréable de pouvoir faire autre chose tandis qu'un larbin s'occupait de la paperasse administrative…

Il fallait dire que cela changeait agréablement le quotidien du jeune homme. Lui, habitué aux compliments, aux œillades complices et à l'attention focalisée sur sa personne, se trouvait plutôt intéressé par le fait que Lux le dédaigne. Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle se méfiait, vu les regards noirs qu'elle lui adressait et ses répliques mordantes. Cela l'agaçait, mais attirait aussi son attention. Il n'avait que mépris pour le sexe féminin, considérant les femmes comme aussi mièvres que faibles, et simplement bonnes à enfanter. Les jeunes demoiselles de Poudlard lui sautaient toutes dans les bras, attirées par sa beauté. Pas la Serdaigle, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Avait-elle hérité d'un don d'ancienne magie ? Si, comme le prétendait son père, elle appartenait bien à la lignée des Peverell, c'était fort possible… C'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. De toute manière, il trouverait un moyen pour que la magicienne lui révèle tous ses secrets. C'était comme un nouveau jouet, et Tom se demandait de quelle façon pouvait-il bien l'utiliser avant de le briser. Car oui, il allait prendre tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre de Lux. Et ensuite, il allait la briser.

Mais pour Jedusor, la préfète des Serdaigles n'était qu'une mise en bouche, car il le savait, cette année était un tournant décisif dans sa vie, une façon de se prouver à lui-même et aux autres qu'il n'était pas le fils d'une mère qui s'était laissée mourir, ni un orphelin qu'on devait plaindre, mais le digne héritier de Serpentard. Cela faisait des années qu'il y réfléchissait, et il touchait enfin au but il le sentait, dans son corps qui vibrait, sous le coup d'une trop vive excitation.

Tout était prévu, les dernières pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place, doucement mais sûrement. Bientôt, très prochainement même, il allait l'ouvrir, comme l'on ouvre la boîte de Pandore. Bientôt, il allait déchaîner le mal le plus important des hommes.

* * *

**THINGS WE LOST IN THE FIRE**

J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Poster un review ne prend pas longtemps, alors n'hésitez pas, postez, c'est stimulant et c'est très utile. :)


End file.
